


Alarm Bells

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's walking down the front steps when he sees his gorgeous next door neighbor standing under a lamp post and his breath hitches in his throat at the way the street light is illuminating her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written in response to the following Tumblr prompt:
> 
> **_“Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU”_ **
> 
> I was asked by an anon on Tumblr to change it around so that it's actually the cute girl from the flat next door standing in her underwear. **Anon** , I hope you like what I came up with.
> 
> * * *

When the loud, high pitched wail penetrates Grant Ward's deep slumber he wakes up feeling disoriented and, at first, thinks it's his alarm clock. He whacks the device but when he sees the red LED numbers show the time as 3:02 he soon realizes it's actually the building's fire alarm that's making all the noise. As he climbs out of bed and quickly pulls on a pair of pajama pants over his boxers, he says a silent prayer hoping that a fire hasn't broken out and that it's gone off accidentally. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened.

On his way out of the building, it's the cop in him that ensures he checks everyone has vacated their apartments or is in the process of doing so and, as such, he ends up being one of the last people to exit. He's walking down the front steps when he sees his gorgeous next door neighbor standing under a lamp post and his breath hitches in his throat at the way the street light is illuminating her.

Skye.

She'd introduced herself the morning after she'd moved in three months ago when they'd bumped into each other in the foyer. He'd just arrived home after an all night stakeout and she was on her way, he'd assumed, to work. Practically dead on his feet and ready to face plant into his bed, he'd found himself perking up at her cheery tone and friendly demeanor. They might not have had the opportunity to spend much time together but he could tell she was bright, funny and someone who definitely piqued his interest; something no other woman had done for a good few years.

When she raises her hand and waves, Grant responds with a short nod before slowly approaching where she stands. He swallows thickly at the sight she makes with her bed-rumpled hair and the oversize white T-shirt that has slipped down and is exposing the slope of her shoulder. The fabric looks slightly worn and he swears he can see the outline of her aureoles through it. His gaze wanders south and he sees the hem of what appears to be a pair of black-and-purple tie-dye boy shorts. The fuzzy grey bunny slippers which adorn her feet seem so out of place that he has to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

“Nice footwear,” he comments once he's next to her.

“Thanks, I'm glad you like them,” Skye replies before quipping, “So, fancy meeting you out here on this lovely summer's night... or should that be day now?”

Grant laughs. “I'm too tired to give it much thought.”

“Rough night, huh?”

He runs a hand through his hair. “Rough week more like. This is just the icing on the cake.”

Skye watches as he closes his eyes and leans against the lamp post. Her eyes peruse him from head to toe, taking in every glorious inch of his 6ft 2” frame. She's so used to Grant being smartly dressed in a suit that seeing him like this... his hair all mussed and his face unshaven, clad in a pair of plain black pajama pants and a white wife-beater which, she doesn't fail to notice, stretches nicely across his muscular chest, is pretty damn arousing.

She's brought out of her reverie a few seconds later when the fire trucks pull up, their sirens wailing.

“My money's on it being a false alarm,” she tells him.

“Yeah, same here.” Noticing the way Skye is looking at him, his heart rate speeds up. “What?”

“Nothing. I'm just... admiring the view.”

He sees the amusement twinkling in her dark chocolate brown eyes and his lips quirk upwards. “Is that right?”

“Hm-mm.”

“You know, Detective Ward, I've got to say you've kind of surprised me.”

His forehead creases slightly. “How so?”

“I sort of made a bet with myself that you probably wore boxers to bed.” Giving him another once-over, she gestures to his pants.

“Disappointed?” Grant asks, his tongue firmly in his cheek.

“Very.”

Leaning into her, he ducks down so that his mouth is by her ear. “I do just wear boxers to bed.” Straightening up, he continues, “I put these on after the fire alarm went off. Let's just say I've been caught out one too many times.”

Skye smiles. “I think you've also managed to disappoint Mrs Anderson from 5C,” she says, glancing across to where a woman in her sixties is standing with a few other occupants of their building. “If looks could kill...” she teases.

“Funny.” He knows the woman she's referring to and he decides not to mention to Skye that she's brushed against him a little too closely on more than one occasion when their paths have crossed. He doesn't think he'd live that down.

Feeling that he's about to yawn, he politely covers his mouth. “God, I can't believe I have to get up in three hours... it doesn't seem worth going back to bed.”

His words spark something in her and she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth as she contemplates whether to go for it or not. While being rudely awoken at 3am isn't her idea of fun, she's enjoying standing out here in the cool night air bantering with him. Ever since their first meeting, Grant Ward hasn't been far from her thoughts and he's definitely been a main feature in her dreams. Maybe she'll regret this in the cold light of day but, somehow, she thinks that won't be the case. Taking a deep breath, she plucks up her courage and says, “So don't.”

“Huh?”

“Don't go back to bed...” The heat of his stare is making her stomach flip and she licks her suddenly too dry lips. “Come back to my place with me... I'm sure we can find something to do to while away the next few hours.”

Grant feels like pinching himself to make sure that he hasn't fallen asleep on his feet and is actually dreaming this. Instead, he asks, “Are you serious?”

The fact he hasn't said no is a big relief and it spurs her on. She smiles and nods. “Yes.” Making certain that no one is watching them, she closes the gap between them and runs her pointer finger down the center of his chest.

“You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now,” he whispers.

Skye shivers and it's not from the breeze that is ruffling her hair. “Oh, I think I do.”

She's idly playing with the hem of his wife-beater and he sucks in a breath when he feels the pads of her fingers touch his bare skin. “You need to stop that,” he warns, “at least until we're inside and away from prying eyes.”

Pinging the waistband of his pants, she smirks up at him from under her lashes. “Okay.”

It's about ten minutes later when the fire chief announces that the entire building has been checked out and everything is in order. As Grant and Skye figured, it had been a false alarm.

Grant watches as their fellow residents file back into the building and, cocking her head to the side, Skye regards him quizzically. “Why aren't we going in yet?” If she'd had her way they would've been at the front of the line.

“Maybe 'cause I'd prefer not to give everyone a show.”

“Everyone or just your pal Mrs Anderson?” she teases.

He shakes his head and tries to stifle his laughter. Taking her hand in his, he leads her towards the entrance. There are still a few people lingering in the foyer by the elevator and so he heads for the stairwell.

“You didn't drop my hand,” she states as they make their way up to the second floor where both their respective apartments are located.

“I know,” he replies, flashing her a half-smile. He'd considered it for a split-second and then decided against it. They were consenting adults, not horny teenagers – even if, right now, he felt like one – so it was nobody's business but theirs what they chose to do.

When Skye stops at her apartment, he gives her fingers a gentle squeeze before pulling her towards his apartment which is just next door.

“I thought you were coming to mine.”

Leaning forward, he rests his forehead against hers and caresses her cheek. “I want you in my bed,” he tells her, his voice nothing more than a husky whisper. “Is that okay?”

She's so turned on she can't answer him verbally so she does the next best thing and kisses him hard.

“I'll take that a yes,” he says, grinning. Unlocking his front door, he gestures for her to enter first and as soon as he's also crossed the threshold, he kicks it shut and pins her up against the nearest wall. His mouth is hot and needy as he explores every nook and cranny of her own. Their tongues tangle together and he feels himself grow even harder when she draws his tongue into her mouth and begins sucking on it.

Skye's hand slips beneath his wife-beater and he moans when she rakes her blunt fingernails down his abs and then dips them under the waistbands of both his pants and underwear to brush along his happy trail. Her touch is like sweet torture.

Gripping the hem of her own T-shirt, he quickly divests her of it and tosses it aside before cupping her breasts in his large palms, his thumbs circling her nipples.

“God, yes...” she murmurs, her eyes falling shut.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Grant commands and he watches her comply. Their gazes lock as he hoists her up into his arms and his lips wrap around her right nipple; his teeth grazing the sensitive little nub.

Arching her back, Skye encourages him to take more of her into his mouth which, it seems, he's only too happy to do and she savors the sensation of his stubble rubbing against her skin. When he starts moving through the apartment while still nuzzling her breasts, she automatically wraps her legs around his waist and holds on to him tightly.

He gently lays her down upon his bed and her gaze is fixed on him as he strips out of his clothes. She's practically salivating at the sight of him completely nude and she involuntarily squeezes her thighs together to ease the throbbing at her core. He's so fucking sexy and she can't ever remember ever feeling this aroused. She watches raptly as he fists his impressive erection, tugging the base of it before he leans over her and slides his thumbs into the waistband of her boy shorts. He waits for her consent which she immediately gives and then slowly draws the scrap of cotton and lace down her slender thighs, pausing for a moment to remove her slippers. Once her panties have cleared her feet, he drops them onto the floor and then kisses his way up her body.

She gasps into his mouth as the underside of his cock glides along her wet heat, the sound becoming louder still when the head bumps her clit. “Please tell me you have protection.”

Reaching over to his nightstand, Grant pulls open the drawer and silently pleads with whoever is listening that he's got at least one condom in there. He wants to cheer when he hits pay dirt and finds two foil wrapped discs. “Looks like we're in luck,” he says, tossing one over to her and he chuckles at the speed in which she opens it. Her hands are gentle as she sheaths him in the thin latex and before he can say another word, she's placing him at her entrance and hooking her knees over his hips. The heels of her feet are pressing against his ass, silently telling him what she wants.

Entering her in one deep push, they both cry out. He's tightly gripping the pillow either side of Skye's head as he withdraws almost completely out of her before thrusting back in.

She stares at him somewhat mesmerized as her hips rock in time with his and when, after a few moments, he shifts his position so that his pelvic bone is rubbing against her clit she knows her orgasm is imminent.

Wanting him to come with her, she flexes her feminine muscles around his shaft and giggles at the expletives her action elicits from him. Kissing a path from his lips, across his ear until she arrives at his ear, she whispers, “I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you... and I've lost count of how many times I've dreamed about us doing this.”

“I've dreamed about it, too,” Grant whispers back. Kissing her long and slow, he feels the familiar tingle in the base of his spine which has him doubling his efforts and within seconds Skye is coming with his name falling from her lips. He soon follows suit, burying his face against the side of her neck as he thrusts one last time before collapsing on top of her.

“Wow!” she exclaims once she's regained the ability to speak. She feels his smile and raising her hand, she combs her fingers through his damp hair.

Pushing himself up onto his forearms, Grant looks down into her gorgeous face; brushing aside a stray curl. He's never been much for smiling yet he can't seem to stop. “Yeah, wow pretty much sums it up for me, too.”

Turning her head to the side, Skye checks the time on his alarm clock and sees that's it's coming up to 5:15 and she smiles flirtatiously up at him. “What time is that set to go off?”

“6:30.” Popping a kiss onto her lips, he reluctantly withdraws from her tight clutch and grabbing some tissues from the top of his nightstand he removes the condom. “Why?” He knows why but he can't help teasing her.

“Mm, I just thought we could play some more... you know, see how much we can get done in the next hour-and-fifteen minutes.”

Flipping them over so that she's now on top, he crosses his arms behind his head. “You do know I'm not going to get a thing done at work today, right?”

Tossing her head back, the ends of her loose, honey-brown waves tickle his upper thighs as she straddles his waist; planting her palms in the middle of his chest. “Oh, I don't think you'll be complaining too much when I'm done with you.”

It turns out she was right.

_Fin_


End file.
